This invention relates to a racing game device which simulates horse racing, auto racing, etc.
Heretofore, a great many racing game devices have been known in which a plurality of racing car models, for example, are made to travel along an annular racing course to vie in order of arrival at a goal.
In some of these racing game devices, at an extremity of a rotary arm that is rotatable about a fixed point are mounted a plurality of models in a concentric manner so as to be freely rotated, and said rotary arm and said plurality of models are respectively rotated. However, in such type of racing game devices, since the movements of said models involve a regularity, participant interest was largely reduced.